


wishful thinking

by rinnosgen



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen
Summary: 「妳喜歡聖誕節嗎？」
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	wishful thinking

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [wishful thinking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329819) by [rinnosgen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen)



> 有一點聖誕氣氛的故事。

這是Eve第三次和街上的年輕情侶碰撞到肩膀。她小聲的道歉，但他們顯然醉得不輕，嘴裡不知道咕噥著些什麼，兩人摟摟抱抱，搖搖晃晃的走開了。她調整皮包肩帶，一手放入羽絨外套口袋，一手揪緊外套領口，在為了聖誕節所裝飾的燈光及音樂裡行進。

假期即將來臨，不過Eve沒有過節的餘裕。她打算用酒精和工作來度過節日，一如往常。

走不到幾步，她的電話響了起來，於包包裡震動。她在耀眼的商店櫥窗旁停下腳步，拿出電話的同時瞥見她倒映至玻璃的灰暗身影。

未顯示號碼，Eve按下接聽。

「妳喜歡聖誕節嗎？」她一把手機舉到耳邊便聽見Villanelle問道。

這些日子裡，每當她打電話來，Villanelle總是如同這樣直接對Eve丟出問題。不迂迴，不掩飾，以索取答案為目的而開啟交談。她們藉此稍微理解了彼此的其他面向一些，或許。Eve明白在這種模式發生的對話裡頭，誰也不能抓出誰在撒謊，可是Eve不在意。Villanelle總會露出馬腳的，否則為何Eve總是能找到她。

Eve苦笑。「妳認為呢？」

「妳告訴我。我現在沒有玩遊戲的心情，」Villanelle呼出一口氣。

「不順利的一天？」

「Mmm。」

Villanelle聽上去有些疲憊，Eve在腦裡描繪Villanelle的影像。她躺在高級飯店king size床上穿著浴袍，不怎麼費心去吹乾的頭髮滴著水，以手指纏繞髮尾把玩的樣子。

「我不喜歡聖誕節，」Eve說。「因為聖誕節好像是一個要人開心的好理由。」

「妳不想要一個要人開心的好理由？」

「我不 _需要_ 一個要人開心的好理由。」

「因為妳已經開心了？」Villanelle的因為拉了長音。

「因為我不怎麼會覺得開心，而且強迫自己開心不健康。既勞累又虛偽。」

Villanelle沒有回應，Eve聽到她平緩的呼吸。

「別跟我說妳在評論我。妳是這世界上最沒有資格評論我的人了。」

Villanelle低聲笑。「我沒有。我是在思考。」

「那就好，」Eve看了櫥窗裡的她最後一眼，然後扭頭，行走。經過她的陌生人不是一夥人，就是至少成對的人，僅有她隻身在潮溼的石磚上走著路。

「我想妳是對的，Eve。妳永遠都不應該強迫自己去做任何事情，」Villanelle輕輕說。Eve低哼一聲。

「那妳呢？」

「那我呢？」

「妳喜歡聖誕節嗎？」Eve側身閃避一位明顯酒醉的行人。

「我喜歡收到禮物這個概念，至於節日？Hmm，我不這麼想。」

「妳當然喜歡收到禮物，」Eve笑著說。她回想從Villanelle那裡收到的所有禮物，包含了衣服，香水，飾品，甚至洗髮精。她穿戴這些禮物，即使Villanelle不在場，Eve依舊能感受到她的視線和觸摸綻放於自己肉體。

Eve放任她。

「我記得在孤兒院的時候，那裡的老師會準備禮物給小朋友。娃娃給女生，車子給男生，類似那樣的東西。」

「妳喜歡妳的禮物嗎？」

「從沒喜歡過。他們預設沒有女生會想要車子，沒有男生會想要娃娃，或是其他東西，那樣很蠢。」

Eve聽見布料摩娑的聲響，猜測Villanelle剛從床上坐起來，盤腿，眉毛微皺。

「不然妳想要什麼？」

「鉛筆，」一個節拍後她說。

「妳想要鉛筆？」Eve噗哧一笑。

「怎麼樣？」她聽起來有些不高興了。「妳在評論我嗎，Eve？」

「我沒有。繼續說。」

「我喜歡用美工刀慢慢把鉛筆削尖。我小時候可以做這個做一個小時。我喜歡看見鉛筆尖銳和鋒利。」

「那算是某種fetish嗎？」

「可能是。那會解釋不少東西。」

Eve想到Villanelle監獄檔案上有一項用鉛筆傷害未成年人的罪狀，也許那並非她初次把鉛筆插進人體。

「妳想要什麼聖誕禮物？」Villanelle問。Eve反射性的想誠實回答，但她隨即想到這是Villanelle要寄東西給她的小伎倆。

「妳知道妳不需要寄給我任何禮物。」

「可是我想要。我喜歡想到妳穿上它們，」她壓低嗓子說。這是Villanelle的真心話，而她的語氣帶有幾分理所當然的暗示。Eve將頰邊的頭髮塞至耳後。

「妳現在穿什麼？」她忽然詢問。Villanelle笑了。

「如果我告訴妳我穿什麼，妳會告訴我妳穿什麼嗎？」

「會。」

「我穿著．．．」電話另一頭傳來一連串的窸窸窣窣。Eve不自覺的加快腳步。

「一件浴袍跟一雙拖鞋，都是飯店提供。」

「就這樣？」

「對，就這樣。Eve，妳在期待什麼？」

「沒有，」她說。她沒有在期待，是吧？

「那妳呢，Eve？告訴我？」

「我穿著一件深綠色羽絨外套，搭配黑色高領，一條灰色長褲，一雙黑色皮靴。」

「Whoo，經典的Eve Polastri。非常性感。」

「閉嘴。」

「好吧，」Villanelle頓時安靜下來。

Eve能聽見不是英文的語言不清晰的在背景叨念著，腦中浮現Villanelle獨自坐在床沿觀看電視的模樣。她想Villanelle不會把房間全部的燈打開，只留下床旁的一盞小燈。她的臉龐會被映上螢幕發射出的光芒，注視畫面的雙眼睏倦的眨呀眨。很快，很輕易的，她會感到無聊。於是她隨興的抓起一次性手機，輸入一組熟悉的電話號碼。這虛構的景象令Eve腹部些微絞痛了一下。

Eve曉得這些敘述拼湊出來的想像是一種怎麼樣的迷濛，因為那是她習以為常且共處的黑影，早晨醒來時殘留在舌面的滋味。

「妳今天做了什麼？」Eve開口。

「噢，Eve。妳明知道我不可以跟妳講，對吧？」Villanelle說。「不過我可以跟妳透露我有試著把它弄得．．． _符合節日_ 。」

她咯咯笑，貌似對此十分得意。「等妳親眼看見。」

「跟聖誕樹有關係嗎？」

「我要讓妳去幻想，Eve，就像妳曾經對我做的那樣。」

「誰說我停止這麼做了？」Eve過於大聲和過於唐突的說。她忘記向前移動，一隻手按上胸口。

Villanelle沉默著，Eve回憶她吞嚥時上下的喉頭，與她舔舐唇瓣時游移的舌尖。Eve希望她正在這麼做。Eve堅信她正在這麼做。

「聖誕快樂，baby，」一個嘆息後Villanelle溫柔的說。接著她掛斷電話。


End file.
